Creepypastas
Post your Creepypastas here! For a guide on how you ''can write your own creepypasta and add it to the following list, look here. 'Note': Creepypastas marked with an asterik (*) indicate that they have been given the special category of "SOG-Read" and have been read and posted on YouTube by Mutahar.'' ~''I hope you don't mind, Mutahar, but I took the liberty of making the wiki a bit more orderly...correcting titles, adding sections and stories to the actual listing, etc. I'm a grammar Nazi...so it's kinda an obssesion of mine.'' Sir Areis Lionheart (talk) 03:42, January 27, 2013 (UTC) '#' ~16:9 ~ 'A' ~Age of Empires: Uncontrolled Player 1 ~Alinktothepast.avi ~All in Your Head ~Anti-Sonic.dll ~ 'B' ~Banjo's Dream ~Boo Boo the Bear ~ 'C' ~Caroline ~CarZ.bat ~Cave, The ~Clear Sky ~Club Penguin: Saturday ~Cold Link - Chapter 1: Chain Links ~Cold Link- Chapter 2: 23 Hours ~Cosmic Destroyer, The ~Cry for Help, The ~Curse of the Little Sisters ~ 'D' ~Dan (Iji Creepypasta) ~Dividend ~ 'E' ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Blood Knight's Reatreat, The ~Elemental Wars ~Eliminator ~ 'F' ~Face ~First Kraid* ~First Pikachu, My ~Forest, The ~Funnymouth ~ 'G' ~Games Will Take Your Life ~Gary Oak's Revenge ~Gelatinous ~Glitched Game, The ~Gray Cartridge ~GTA - Ghost Town ~ 'H' ~ Harvest Moon : Mineral Town ~ Hidden Truth ~ 'I' ~Insanity 101 ~Insanity 101 - Page 2 ~Insanity 101 - Page 3 ~Isaac ~It's Only a Matter of Time ~ 'J' ~ 'K' ~KiyoshiSNES* ~ 'L' ~Last Letter, The (WIP) ~Lavender Guilt ~Left 4 Dead.exe ~Left 4 Dead 2 Incident, The ~Legend of Spyro: Cynder's Beginning (CYN), The ~Lucario the Light ~ 'M' ~Mad Mann Manor ~Majora's Malice ~Mario Doomsday ~Max Payne: The Murders Continue ~Max Payne: Valkyr ~May's Revenge ~Memory Cards by the Pizza Delivery Guy ~Might and Magic: Darkside of Xeen ~Minecraft Server ~Minecraft: Vitam Perdidit ~Mortal Kombat 2: The Haunted ~Most Terrifying Color, The ~Mr. Journal ~Murder Triangle, The ~ 'N' ~NG Mod Scream4me ~ 'O' ~OCARINA OF IIII ~Ocarina of Demise ~Old Fashion ~Operation: Alpha ~Origin of Cruentus Demonia, The ~ 'P' ~Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door ~Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure ~Place in Legend, A ~Pokemon Abandoned Black ~Pokemon Death ~Pokemon OBSIDIAN Black ~Pokemon Why Me? ~Prime.exe ~Prototype 10: Would You Kindly? ~ 'Q' ~ 'R' ~Return to Hyrule ~ROBLOX: Never ~Rusted from the Rain ~ 'S' ~Samris ~Shattered Bound ~Sheegoth ~Sinibombs ~Sister's Old Friend, My ~Skylanders Creepypasta, A ~Skyrim: The Third Sanctuary ~Slender: the 9th Page ~Slender Creepypasta ~Sly Cooper Creepypasta ~SomeOrdinaryGamers Pasta ~Sonic Adventure 2: Battle ~Sonic Adventure 3 ~Sonic Adventure X ~Sonic Brawl ~Sonic Creepypasta, My ~Sonic Cursed Adventure ~Sonic Generations: Attack of the Doppleganger Sonic ~Sonic's Lingering Spirit ~Spectrobes: Lucid Shadow ~Storm, The ~Super Mario Galaxy 2: The Shadow People of Hell Valley ~Super Mario Moonlight ~Super Mario Noshine ~Super MARIO World ~ 'T' ~Tape from Treasure Island, A (WIP) ~Truth About Minecraft, The ~Truth Hurts, The ~ 'U' ~ 'V' ~ 'W' ~Wicked House, The ~Wii are Twisted ~Window ~ 'X' ~ 'Y' ~ 'Z' ~ Category:Creepypasta Category:Browse Category:Organization Category:Creepypastas